1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded controller for safety booting and method thereof, and more particularly to an embedded controller for safety booting and method thereof to determine whether a safety verification of a booting read only memory (ROM) is passed or not.
2. Description of Related Art
Since computer information technology is well developed, the problems of information security, such as computer data leakage of personal information and even the safety of personal assets, will occur. Therefore, the computer information safety is concerned by the public. Generally, in order to avoid the information safety problem that a third party installs a booting ROM in a laptop, a current solution is to install a controller in a chipset (such as north bridge chipset or south bridge chipset) within the laptop. The controller will analyze and determine whether the booting ROM is properly performing. If an invalid booting ROM is performed, the power of the laptop is cut off to stop the booting ROM of the third party or the invalid booting ROM. The booting ROM is a ROM within the laptop and the ROM saves all the data and related information, such as BIOS code of basic input and output system, related to a booting procedure. Those data won't vanish when the power is turned off. The booting ROM has a control authorization for the basic input and output system (BIOS) when the laptop is turned on.
However, the drawback of the aforementioned technique is that only some of the specific chipsets, instead of all of the chipsets, include certain control functions. When some of the chipsets do not support such functions, the effect of the safety booting is questionable.